Colas
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, LEMON, FURRY. Lo miró durante la noche antes de darse vuelta para dormir, cuando una sensación húmeda en su cola lo alarmo y lo desperto en medio de la noche.


Llevaba un rato mirándolo algo intrigado, el nuevo león era extraño, Alex creía que se llamaba podía verlo dormido recostado de una de las paredes del tren, que se mecía lentamente, ambos se encontraban en un solo vagón por una extraña cuestión que salió de la boca de las chicas que no lograba entender aun así que solo estaban ellos dos en una misma habitación pero asumía que era para que se llevaran mejor. Debía admitir que fuera del ámbito laboral y de que fuera tan esponjoso, era bonito aunque aquel dedo en su boca solo lo hacía pensar cosas que hacían volar otro tipo de imaginación que prefería dejar fuera de contexto. Había sido muy bueno con él al ayudarlo a superar sus miedos de volver al escenario, toda su horrible vida pasada parecía haberse quedado como lo que era, un simple y olvidado pasado como debió ser desde un principio.

Se levanto de donde estaba sentado, iba a ir a su lugar para dormir cuando escucho un leve golpe en el suelo y dándose la vuelta se encontró con el nuevo integrante en el piso rascando su cabeza adolorido, al parecer se había caído de lado. Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos en los que el europeo pudo apreciar un leve sonrojo en el rostro del neoyorkino acompañado de una sonrisa nerviosa y solo se dio la vuelta para regresar a su lugar habitual para descansar.

**Buenas noches** – Escucho al americano hablarle algo somnoliento – **Que duermas bien.**

Se detuvo por una decima de segundo antes de seguir caminando, hasta llegar a su puesto y acostarse suspirando fuertemente.

**Buenas noches, Esponjoso** – Dijo embozando una sonrisa burlona y escuchando un resoplido del otro.

Con solo intentar conciliar el sueño escucho un estornudo que hizo que buscara el lugar de donde provino el ruido encontrándose nuevamente con el otro león, quien lo miro con pena al creer que lo había molestado.

**¿Tienes frio, chico?** – Pregunto con su peculiar asentó saliendo a relucir al finalizar cada una de sus palabras.

**No, bueno si, uhm quizás… un poco, si** – Contesto el de New york luego de un largo tiempo en silencio –** ¿Por qué?**

**Tengo suficiente cobija para dos, si quieres puedes venir **– Se sorprendió a sí mismo al decir aquello y poco después se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando sintió el cuerpo tibio acomodándose entre las sabanas.

**Gracias **– Oyó al extranjero agradecerle mientras se daba la vuelta intentado acomodarse mientras el tigre continuaba pensando seriamente en lo que hacía, sus acciones dejaban mucho que desear – **Que duermas bien.**

Se quedo pensando bastante confundido sobre lo que le podría estar pasando, que estaba a punto de perder la cordura era su primera opción en la lista. Cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente antes de quedarse dormido.

A mitad de la noche pudo sentir una sensación húmeda en su cola por lo que moviéndola instintivamente solo pudo percibir como si estuvieran chupándola, por lo que levantándose alarmado solo consiguió encontrar a Alex con la punta de la cola rayada entre su boca mientras la chupaba enérgicamente y entonces recordó que el extraño tenía una rara manía de chuparse los dedos cuando dormía así que eso explicaba lo de su cola pero aun así al darse cuenta de que su extensión todavía continuaba en la boca del otro, la saco repentinamente y un gran sonrojo cubría por completo sus mejillas.

Sintió al americano moverse inquieto porque al parecer estaba acostumbrado a chupar algo al dormir y otro enorme sonrojo cubrió su rostro nuevamente. Se dio la vuelta y quedando cara a cara se atrevió a definir con sus ojos las facciones del rostro que aunque muy suavizadas mientras dormía se encontraban con un leve ceño fruncido en la frente y chupándose el labio inferior intentando sustituir el objeto retirado de su boca.

Acerco su rostro hacia el de Alex involuntariamente para observar aun más de cerca las delicadas y tiernas facciones de su cara cuando de repente una boca se estrello contra la suya lamiendo sus labios ansiosamente y chupando su labios inferior cuando logro atraparlo en su boca.

La sorpresa en la cara del europeo era sorprendente, estaba en un estado de shock asombroso, hasta que un gemido escapo de lo más profundo de la garganta del león extranjero y dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, pudo ver que se hallaba metiendo su lengua hasta lo más hondo de aquella cavidad además de que una de sus manos acariciaba la cola ajena en movimientos circulares y la otra tocaba el cuerpo del chico. Se separo sorprendido y vio como el de pelaje castaño abría sus ojos sonrojado, y con vergüenza reflejada en la mirada volvió a unir el contacto que los mantenía unidos. El León tomando la manta, los cubrió a ambos para protegerse del frio, cuando sintió la presión del peso del cuerpo del otro encima del propio.

**¿V-Vitaly?** – Cuestiono nervioso al cirquero sin recibir respuesta y tan solo sintiendo la sensación de algo caliente restregándose contra su zona más noble, y entonces se percato de lo que sucedería a continuación.

Manteniéndose en silencio, ambos felinos se miraron a los ojos, una mirada seductora y una mirada dudosa pero llena de éxtasis se sofocaban ente ambas mientras se devoraban por dentro y sus cuerpos calientes demostraban lo que sentían.

Alex abrió enormemente los ojos cuando una caricia se produjo en su entrepierna y unos traviesos dedos acariciaban la coma entre sus peludas nalgas, algo que lo puso sin duda alguna tenso y queriendo alejar al tigre avergonzado de sí mismo, solo logrando incentivar aun más la llama que ardía en el interior y la entrepierna ajena, que todavía se rozaba descaradamente contra su vientre.

**Separa las piernas** – Le ordeno Vitaly tomando la iniciativa en la situación – **Ahora.**

El animal de zoológico no pudo hacer más que obedecer porque aunque no quiera admitirlo le pareció sexy la actitud apasionado del demandante varón y con tan solo cumplir la orden pudo notar como el húmedo y venoso miembro erecto se rozaba contra su trasero advirtiéndole de lo que sucedería a continuación, un gemido de miedo escapo de su boca y alzando las manos alejo el rostro del experimentado con miedo, cosa de lo que se percato con rapidez.

**¿Qué pasa?** – Pregunto el tigre siberiano riendo levemente mientras metía su rostro entre el pelaje de su cuello y enterraba sus dientes juguetonamente para luego lamerlo con delicadeza – **¿Te acobardaste, esponjoso?**

**¡No, ni mucho menos!** – Dijo el proveniente de áfrica en voz alta pero sin gritar para no levantar a nadie – Solo es que… Nunca he estado con alguien… de esa manera – Espeto y a medida que decía las cosas, se escuchaba más baja su voz –** L-lo siento si es un inconveniente para ti.**

Un palpitar en su pene y su mirada nublándose rápidamente fue lo que le dijo que necesitaba estar dentro de aquella cavidad virgen que se le estaba entregando por completo. Fijo su mirada en el virgen y se abalanzo a besarlo salvajemente, a lo que el neoyorkino contesto sujetando su cuerpo con sus brazos y apretando las caderas del mayor con sus muslos pudiendo percibir con mayor claridad la calidez del miembro rozándose contra el propio.

**V-Vitaly** – Gimió tembloroso el africano cuando el español soltó sus enrojecidos labios y siguió su desenfrenada pasión contra su cuello que sufría las múltiples mordidas y chupetones que sabia estaba dejando a su paso – **R-rápido, por favor.**

Al parecer sin darse cuenta encendió otra mecha que desencadenaría otra fuerte reacción en el Zarragones, que rápidamente comenzó a bajar recorriendo con su boca todos los rincones del virginal cuerpo a su merced hasta llegar al pene ajeno que palpitaba adolorido por atención por lo que cruelmente se atrevió a meterlo por completo en su boca y sacarlo al instante oyendo los sollozos acompañados de las quejas del menor que mantenía sus manos en los hombros del felino. Luego de reírse continúo con su tarea en hacerle probar la gloria y hacer que fuera la mejor primera vez posible, engullendo el falo caliente y probando el liquido pre seminal algo salado que empapaba sus papilas gustativas, lo hacía percatarse de lo bonito que se veía el rostro sonrojado del cuerpo al que daba placer al hacerle una felación.

Separándose de la caliente extensión y gravando en su memoria la cara que tenia para plasmarla para siempre, y lamiendo dos dedos de su mano, los que acerco a la entrada del castaño y besando su frente dulcemente para tranquilizarlo comenzó a meter uno de sus falanges en el apretado aro de músculos intentando penetrar lo más lento posible para no lastimarlo mucho. Escuchando los quejidos y viendo las lágrimas de dolor escapar de los ojos de su amante cuando otro dedo empezó a estirar, y aunque su pene palpitaba adolorido prefirió prepararlo bien para que la ocasión volviera a repetirse.

Sintiendo al rato como las caderas del león se movían buscando mayor contacto, ahí fue cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba listo para recibirlo, saco sus falanges y los remplazo con su miembro que palpitaba ansioso por la espera, la ancha cabeza se presionaba con no mucha fuerza contra el ojete que iniciaba a abrirse lentamente y los gemidos de dolor lo seguían, entrando con paciencia poco a poco, echo la cabeza hacia atrás excitado por la cálida y apretada bienvenida, el rostro lloroso del otro le hizo detenerse para dejarlo acostumbrarse a la intromisión.

**E-eres enorme** – Decía entre sollozos el americano intentando relajarse – **T-tan grande.**

Con orgullo el de circo tomo entre sus manos el dormido pene del adolorido muchacho y empezó a estimularlo para distraerlo, algunos gemidos de dolor y placer escapan descontroladamente de Alex. Al cabo de algunos minutos el otro acabo gimiendo fuertemente y lamiendo la palma de su mano, observo la cara avergonzada del otro que desviaba la mirada de la suya, riendo se atrevió a besarlo y tocar las zonas de ese cuerpo que le apeteciera hasta volver a excitarlo a tal grado que le fueran regaladas algunas contracciones a su miembro.

Comenzando con un lento movimiento de sus caderas empujándose lentamente a través del apretado aro de músculos en el que intentaba abrirse paso.

**¿Te gusta?** – Preguntaba Vitaly escuchando las suplicas del otro que rogaba con los ojos que aumentara el ritmo de sus movimientos – **Demuéstrame que lo quieres…**

De repente sintió como era empujado al suelo y el nuevo peso aumentaba, lamiéndose los labios sujetó las caderas del peli marrón para iniciar la penetración más rápida y para su suerte la posición le daba una mayor profundidad a su acceso entre la virginal cavidad que también se movía al compas de las arremetidas. El dolor había desaparecido en el cuerpo de Alex y sus movimientos se volvían desenfrenados al seguir el ritmo que marcaban las caderas del dominante.

**Ahhh… ¡ahhh!** – Gemía casi llegando a los gritos, una delgada línea de saliva se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios y lagrimas caían de sus ojos cuando el punto más dulce de su cuerpo era estimulado – **uhhm, más… ¡F-fuerte!**

Oía el tono de la voz del extranjero resonar junto al sonido húmedo que provocaba el roce de la unión de sus cuerpos, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta cedía a los impulsos más bajos de su retorcida sexualidad.

Con la succión en su pene y el cierre hermético alrededor de este cada vez le dificultaba mas moverse entre el angosto agujero, por la expresión en el rostro del americano le decía que el clímax estaba cerca aunque el también estuviera a punto de correrse.

**¡Vi… taly!** – Gemía entre silabas el nombre del tigre y abalanzándose a besarlo, para que este cambiara de posición, ahora estando debajo del más rudo percibía el sudor de ambos mezclarse y la fricción en su miembro lo volvía loco, el mástil que arremetía ferozmente contra sus entrañas llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser. Ambos se besaban intensamente, algunos gemidos se les escapaban entre sus apasionadas caricias.

El olor a sexo flotaba en el aire con los sonidos vulgares de la danza de ambos cuerpo, el felino más joven se sentía volar y estaba seguro de que llegaría muy pronto al clímax. El palpitar de su pene y la corriente eléctrica que atravesó su espira dorsal al momento de correrse fueron suficientes como para dejarlo lánguido sin fuerzas para moverse, se había corrido entre ambos abdómenes y el otro se vino en su interior llenándolo de su esencia, marcándolo como suyo.

Ambos hombres estaban cansados y respirando agitados mirando hacia el techo con la mente flotando en otro sitio. Sintió la cola del otro enredarse con la suya antes de recostarse de su pecho, el cirquero miro al menor complacido ya que nunca antes había tenia sexo de aquella manera, besando su frente lo acerco mas a sí mismo y tomo su mano tan solo para darse cuenta que al otro ya le había vencido el sueño.

Abría los ojos con lentitud y bostezando miro a su costado, su compañero aun dormía plácidamente a su lado todavía se encontraban abrazos por lo que no se movió para no despertarlo. Lo observo por un largo rato hasta que este empezó a despertarlo, abriendo los ojos, a su parecer se veía tierno.

**Buenos días, chico** – Le dio los buenos días acercándose a besarlo en los labios – **¿Estás bien?**

**Buenos días** – Dijo somnoliento el neoyorkino devolviéndole la caricia con dulzura – **Si ¿Porque?**

**No, por nada** – Hablo el tigre siberiano observándolo y en un movimiento rápido acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y el suelo – **Solo quería saber si estás preparado para recibirme, de nuevo.**

Lo beso apasionadamente sin darle tiempo para siquiera protestar, Alex sentía el calor del pelaje de su pareja (?) y la lengua que exploraba cada espacio de su boca. Continuaron besándose hasta que sintieron el movimiento del tren detenerse de golpe, Vitaly estaba encima de Alex lamiéndole el cuello con picardía cuando la puerta del vagón se abrió repentinamente dejando en exposición a los amantes que nerviosos miraron y luego sin moverse miraron en dirección a la puerta.

**Cabo, Rico cierren la puerta, a esta gente hay que darle su privacidad** – Ordeno a sus compañeros Skipper haciendo que cerraran la puerta instantáneamente – **Cuando terminen deberían salir para discutir algunos términos de la trayectoria y además para la próxima, evita gemir tan alto Alex los que tenemos audición pudimos escucharte anoche.**

El rostro del león adopto un color carmesí intenso, escondiéndola entre el pecho peludo del mayor.

**No te preocupes** – Le dijo el europeo algo divertido con la situación – **Además es nuestra relación y podemos hacer lo que se nos dé la gana con ella ¿Bien?**

El significado de la palabra **"Relación"** flotaba en su cabeza y le daba una sensación de tranquilidad que nunca antes había sentido, por lo que solo afirmo con la cabeza y le dio un tenue beso en los labios.

Y al mirar al costado se pudo dar cuenta que sus colas todavía estaban entrelazadas entre sí.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora: Hola, gracias por leer esto, solo lo he hecho porque vi la peli cuando la estaban pasando por la tele y me pareció interesante la pareja de Vitaly y Alex por la forma de ser en general que tiene ambos personajes, también por cómo se desarrollaron los acontecimiento que pasaron entre ellos éwé en mi opinión estuvieron sospechosos XDDD**

**Pero bueno, Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. **


End file.
